<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For The Feeling Of You by lumosflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656174">Wait For The Feeling Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies'>lumosflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, DaiSuga Week 2020, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sawamura Daichi Is Not A Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every weekday afternoon, just before 3:00 pm, Daichi prepared the same mobile order for the same regular customer. He noticed the pattern about halfway through the second week, even going so far as to prepare the drink before fully reading it.</p><p>It was always the same, though: one large iced latte with caramel. As one of four people on staff during the post-lunch rush today, there wasn’t much else for Daichi to do after he prepared the order.</p><p>“I see you’re waiting for him again," his coworker commented as Daichi set the cup in the mobile pickup area of the counter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DaiSugaWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For The Feeling Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daisuga Week 2020 Day 6 Prompt: 3 pm</p><p>Title inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/fJmMoTB5C_Y">"Summer Love"</a> by Carly Rae Jepsen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every weekday afternoon, just before 3:00 pm, Daichi prepared the same mobile order for the same regular customer. He noticed the pattern about halfway through the second week, even going so far as to prepare the drink before fully reading it.</p><p>It was always the same, though: one large iced latte with caramel. As one of four people on staff during the post-lunch rush today, there wasn’t much else for Daichi to do after he prepared the order.</p><p>“I see you’re waiting for <em>him </em>again,” his coworker commented as Daichi set the cup in the mobile pickup area of the counter.</p><p>“Leave him alone, Oikawa,” another coworker said from his spot by the register. “We’re out of hot cups out here, by the way.”</p><p>“You heard him, Bo,” Oikawa said, nudging the closest barista with his elbow.</p><p>“Fine, but you’re getting the trash next,” Bokuto replied, sticking his tongue out at Oikawa on his way to the back room.</p><p>“No thanks,” Oikawa shook his head. “Back to you, Daichi. When’s <em> he </em> coming by again?”</p><p>Daichi ignored him in favor of preparing the next mobile order.</p><p>“Oikawa, what’s going on with you and that guy from the gym across the street?”</p><p>The man at the register leaned against the counter, crossing his arms with a knowing smirk. “He got here awfully close to opening this morning.”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes and followed Daichi’s lead in preparing the rest of the orders. Daichi could have sworn he heard Oikawa mumble “Mind your business, Kuroo.”</p><p>When they were done, Daichi found himself taking on trash duty just to keep Oikawa’s questions at bay. It was true that Daichi may have been looking forward to seeing a certain customer, but that didn’t mean he had to admit it.</p><p>The customer in question was just as consistent as his order. Daichi could recognize him across the room from his silver hair and a small beauty mark just below his left eye. Today, he was wearing a pale blue scarf and a bright yellow winter coat that made him stand out even more among the few customers idly sipping their drinks throughout the shop.</p><p>“Have a nice day, Sugawara,” Daichi called out from behind the counter.</p><p>“I told you guys to call me Suga,” the other man said with a smile as he dropped his daily tip into the jar in front of Kuroo.</p><p>“Oh hey, Suga’s here!”</p><p>Bokuto’s voice carried throughout the room as he returned from the back room with a stack of paper cups. In his rush to greet Suga, he bumped into Kuroo, spilling about half of the cups onto the floor.</p><p>“Oh shit, sorry,” Bokuto said.</p><p>Kuroo gently took the rest of the clean cups and put them on the counter. Daichi made his way over to the mess and began picking the rest off of the floor. He didn’t even notice Suga leaving or saying goodbye to everyone.</p><p>“Dude, you barely got to talk to him,” Kuroo said sympathetically.</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes. “Not you, too.”</p><p>“I’m not saying you have to marry the guy, but it couldn’t hurt to get to know him a little,” Kuroo replied.</p><p>Bokuto nodded in agreement. “Or see if he’s single!”</p><p>“Oh he’s definitely single,” Oikawa stated as if it were common knowledge.</p><p>Kuroo raised a skeptical eyebrow. “How the hell do you know that?”</p><p>Oikawa looked between the rest of his coworkers, waiting for anyone to jump in and say that they also noticed what he did. When the three men just stared back at him, he let out a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“There’s no ring on his finger, he always ordered just the one drink, he never comes in with someone else, and he’s always covered in paint or chalk from the waist down,” Oikawa listed off his observations.</p><p>“What does that last thing have anything to do with being single?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>“He clearly works with children or has a child of his own, but that brings us back to the never coming in with anyone else part.”</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes and resumed his current task. “None of that means anything. You just watch too many detective shows.”</p><p>“True, but you also don’t see how much he checks you out when you’re not looking. It’s been happening a lot this month.”</p><p>Daichi paused. Bokuto and Kuroo burst into laughter, the traitors. Oikawa’s smile was innocent enough at a glance, but Daichi knew better by now.</p><p>“Well damn, can’t argue with that logic,” Kuroo wheezed.</p><p>“That doesn’t prove anything, and that’s not even logic,” Daichi said. “It’s just Oikawa trying to meddle with my life again. Besides, aren’t you really into science? You need proof before you can definitively say anything like that.”</p><p>“Just because I believe in science doesn’t mean I’m heartless,” Kuroo shrugged.</p><p>Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “That’s true! You should see how clingy he gets around his boyfr—”</p><p>“Anyways,” Kuroo said a little too loudly for a quiet coffee shop. “You know what we need to do now?”</p><p>As if he were preparing for this, Bokuto nodded and ran into the back room again. He returned with one of the small chalkboards they used to display the seasonal specials or friendly greetings at the register. He handed a piece of chalk to Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo got to work, outlining the steps of the scientific method.</p><p>“Oh my god, this is so dumb,” Daichi groaned.</p><p>“It’s not dumb, my dear friend. It’s <em> science </em>.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head, walking away. Oikawa and Bokuto helped Kuroo fill out the chalkboard as Daichi finished taking out the trash. Normally, they would all be cleaning up during this lull in the day.</p><p>“What’s the harm in a little flirting?” Oikawa asked when Daichi returned from the dumpsters.</p><p>Daichi sighed. This was getting old. “We lose a loyal customer?”</p><p>Oikawa just shook his head. “He’ll come back. They always do.”</p>
<hr/><p>Later that weekend, Daichi was glad to spend his day off away from his friends and coworkers. He liked hanging out with them, but he also appreciated having a whole day just to himself without someone giving him a headache or scheming to meddle in each other’s lives.</p><p>Daichi was content to just take this dog to the park and watch his beloved dog Cloud run around with the other unleashed dogs from one of the picnic tables in the fenced-in area of the park.</p><p>“Daichi?”</p><p>The familiar voice brought Daichi’s attention to a young man standing just a few feet away at the next table over. How Daichi managed to miss the only person in the entire park with silver hair, he didn’t know.</p><p>“Oh, hey Suga,” Daichi said, waving. “Do you have a dog, too?”</p><p>Suga shook his head. “I’m house-sitting for my friends during their honeymoon, and that includes that little Shiba Inu chasing her own tail over there.”</p><p>Daichi looked over at the dog in question, smiling at the way his own dog had paused his chasing to watch.</p><p>“That’s nice of you,” he said. “Have you run into any trouble so far?”</p><p>“It’s not so bad. Sometimes she’s super energetic but sometimes she’s too afraid of her own shadow,” Suga chuckled. “It kind of proves that dogs really do turn out like their owners.”</p><p>As they talked, Suga eventually moved to sit across from Daichi so their conversation didn’t carry over the people sitting between them. Daichi learned that Suga was, in fact, a teacher. He also had to admit that one of Oikawa’s favorite pastimes during slow shifts at work was figuring out mundane details about their regular customers’ lives.</p><p>“I realize now as I’m saying this that it makes us sound a lot weirder than we are,” Daichi said, wincing.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Suga waved him off. “You all seem like a friendly bunch and it must get boring when it’s not busy.”</p><p>Daichi smiled in relief. “Bored is one way to put it.”</p><p>“I bet it’s weirder for you to run into customers outside of work, though,” Suga said.</p><p>“I usually don’t talk to customers if I see them outside of work,” Daichi nodded. “Uh...not that I don’t want to talk to you. You’re great…”</p><p>“Well, that’s good because I like talking to you too,” Suga laughed. “We should hang out some time for real, if you’re okay with that.”</p><p>Daichi chuckled, but it took him a moment to realize that Suga wasn’t joking about the last part.</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Suga said honestly. “Unless you think it’s crossing any lines, of course.”</p><p>“No, no, I think it’s great—I mean. You’re great. I…” Daichi trailed off, wincing at how quickly he lost the ability to form a complete thought. “I’d like that, Suga.”</p><p>Suga, who must have had had the most patience in the world, just smiled back at him and reached his hand out across the table.</p><p>“Give me your phone. I’ll put my number in so we can make plans.”</p><p>Daichi did as he was told, handing over his phone. It only took Suga a minute to add himself as a contact and send a text himself so he could add Daichi’s number later. When he was done, he whistled and called out for his friend’s dog. She ran over instantly and allowed Suga to reattach her leash.</p><p>“I gotta go, but I’ll text you later,” Suga said.</p><p>“See you later,” Daichi waved as he watched Suga walk toward the gate.</p><p>He waited until Suga was out of sight to let out a long sigh. Daichi didn’t know that just talking to someone could make him so nervous until now. He finally looked down at his phone and opened his messages. There was one sent to Suga and one unread text from Suga in return.</p><p><b>From Suga (cute coffee guy):</b> how do you feel about lunch next week? i promise we don’t have to get coffee!</p><p>Daichi put his phone down on the table. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face despite how much teasing he knew he was in for the next time Suga came in the shop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020">@daisguaweek2020</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/">@daisugaweek2020</a></p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>